everquestlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons of Norrath
Dragons of Norrath Mystery in the Mines The robes of the dark-robed figure billow about it as it passes through the caves of the Solusek's Eye. The steady thrum of picks on stone grows ever louder the deeper this mysterious figure goes. The gnomish castle loomed ahead and the figure walked through it, with no caution or care. Upon reaching Marfen Binkdirple, a well-known merchant, it spoke. "Tell me. I am paying very well for the Solusek Mining Company to aid me. There will be great rewards of riches and veins of ore should you assist, but it must be done quickly." "Well, diddly-dee. We're somewhat busy if you hadn't noticed. Always more to find. We don't need your help," Binkdirple said. "I'm referring to diamonds, sapphires, and the finest gems in Norrath. Surely you have interest in that," the figure spoke in deep raspy tones. "Humph. I don't care who you are if the price is right, but why the secrecy and how much will you pay?" the gnome asked. "A handsome price, but I need to speak to someone with authority -- your foreman perhaps," the figure said. "And the secrecy is for your own good. I have need of a passage dug to the north. The reasons are not your concern. We must hurry, so please take me now." Binkdirple shrugged and led the dark figure to his foreman to do a bit of business. The Nest Revealed Over 4000 years ago when Veeshan's brood was beginning its days on Norrath, the dragons determined, among other things, that the Nest would be the breeding grounds for their kind. It was also where five chosen dragons closest to the pure blood of Veeshan would carry on the Nest for all time and pass down their knowledge. And thus, the dragons of the Nest became known as Veeshan's Children and those that serve them, the Servants of the Children. The dragons and creatures of the Nest began to build the foundations for this sacred area and found a way to hide it from meddling mortals. Through their mastery of magic, the dragons took part in creating a veil of magic that draped over the land. One dragon, Yar`Lir, a master of weather, obscured the veil of magic by storms. The laying of eggs and birth of new dragons in the Nest -- the ones that will carry on the Nest for all time -- are governed by a cycle. Every thousand years, Veeshan's Children choose the eggs of the dragons that will replace them and acquire their knowledge. And for 1000 years those eggs must be protected until they hatch, a time known as the Brood Dawn. If the cycle is disturbed, the eggs of the metallic, storm, lava and shadow dragons, could become corrupted or worse. The Brood Dawn must be allowed to take place, undisturbed. Until now, the Nest has remained safe, but for a few intruders that found it in error -- and they quickly learned their mistake. On a day of ill fate, Norrathians' greed overtook their good sense and they unknowingly aided a dark and evil messenger -- the one who paid the miners of the Solusek Mining Company -- to dig deeper and farther to the north with the promise of untold riches. The Solusek Mining Company did break through the stone to the north with the help of Norrathians. They broke through to the Nest and the veil of magic that protected it from view was breeched. Tirranun, the dragon that lived in the fires of a volcano, brought rains of fire and destruction in Lavastorm, beating back those that attempted to disturb the Nest. And while all of this occurred, a shadowy figure in long black robes slipped past the commotion and into the Broodlands. Now, the dragons are filled with rage and waiting for any who would dare approach them. No one is safe from their wrath.